


What we did on Sunday

by velvetcat09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple of stories about the Heaven Family. Apparently, very much a mess indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Dinner

It has been a long day, both for the kids and their parent. The kids were done for another exhausting day, either by playing around or actually working like some of them. To those who works, they had a really tired-looking face plastered all over, and to those who plays, a grin on every single one of them. Their Dad was just homed for dinner as per usual. He didn't even bother checking on his children as he literallly ran to his office. And as usual, another dinner with a sprinkle of apocalypse on it.

"I don't want that." He made a face as he unwrapped another candy, tossing the wrapper casually to the floor. He completely ignored the glare his brother sends him.

"Would you just shut up and eat, for once?" The third-eldest nearly shouted. "I'm tired of this, all of us!"

"Actually, I'm kind of agreeing with Gabe here, I'd rather have _my_ food than _that_." Gabe grinned at his big brother, receiving a nonchalant shrug from Lucifer. Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated definitely.

"Must we really do this every single time? Am I the only one _mature_ here? _Michael?_ " Raphael turned to look at his eldest brother who sits across him.

"Welcome to the club." The eldest finally said while sipping his drink. Raphael groaned.

"Why don't we just be merry and have all we want?" Gabriel snapped his fingers, covering every space of the table with any kind of desserts; pies, cakes, puddings, name it. "No offense, but nobody likes your food, Raphy."

"Do you even know what 'no offense' means?" The younger only shrugged as he picks a piece of chocolate cake. Lucifer followed by taking a cherry pie to his own plate. "Come on, Raph. We need a break from your so called healthy food."

"See? Even Luce here is on my side."

"Tell him you're on my side, Michael." Raphael looked at his last hope, pleading with his eyes. Instead of saying anything, Michael left the table with his glass to the living room.

"Oh, _Father_..."

"He's in his office."

"Shut up, Gabe."

"I'm telling the truth, Raphy!"

"For real; _shut up_ , and _must you munch that loud_ , Lucifer?" Lucifer paused, glancing over Gabriel and Raphael with a cookie on his hand. "You know what I hate the most about you two?" Gabriel and Lucifer looked over each other, brows raised in unison before glancing back at Raphael.

" _These_." With that, Raphael practically flipped the table all over his brothers. Foods and drinks falling towards the two guys. Though the foods vanished before it actually touches them. Gabriel threw the cake he was eating right to Raphael's face, ignoring the really mad look on his brother's face now. As the chocolate hits him, Raphael throws a plate of mashed potato on Gabriel's face in revenge, while a salad for Lucifer.

"Why did you throw that?" The eldest of the three; snarled, one hand wiping the remaining salad on his face. He threw a cake over Raphael's head while Gabriel knocks a carrot at his brother.

"Stop it or else I'll put a car on both of you!" Raphael growled, rubbing the cake out from his eyes.

"I'll put a giant carrot on you!"

"I'll throw a truck over you!"

"I'll get a house on top of you!"

They paused. Raphael and Gabriel turned over Lucifer, both had an unreadable expression. " _What?_ "

"That's weird, Luce."

"As much as I _dislike_ both of you, I must agree with Gabriel on that, brother." Lucifer snorted. In just a few seconds they were back at throwing foods at each other while threatening to throw _giant things_ but instead knocking each other with cakes and vegetables. Michael casually walked in the kitchen, reaching for the fridge. The boys still fighting behind him as he opened to get a beer.

"Hey." The three of them stopped whatever they were doing to look over the oldest, each still holding a food on their hand, ready to throw it at each other again.

"Did you guys hear something?" Michael turned to look at his brothers, frowning. They were all too busy fighting they didn't notice the faint cries coming from somewhere in the kitchen. As Michael mentioned it, they heard a faint sob coming from one of the cupboard. With a frown on each of them, the four brother approached the cupboard. Lucifer was the one who opened it, and was the first one to see his youngest brother curling inside.

"Castiel?" The fledgling peeked from his small hands, eyes red from crying.

" _Lucyfer?_ " He quickly jumped over his big brother's chest.

"What are you doing—Who did this?" Gabriel asked. Castiel is a quiet and polite kid, he won't be here unless someone shoves him there in the first place.

"Z-Zach—ariah..."

"...I'll get the car."

"A giant carrot would look damn good on that kid's head."

"How about an aircraft?"

"Castiel, would you come with me while your brothers deal with Zachariah?" The kid nodded, pulling back to wrap around Michael instead. They all stood up, Michael with Castiel heading to the living room, leaving the other three boiling in rage. Outside, Balthazar was standing over a wooden box as he lurks over his brothers. He turned to face another kid hiding in the bushes, mouthing 'You're very dead now'. Zachariah gulped in return.


	2. Sunday Movie Night

The dinner was terrific as usual. There's their father in his office; ignoring his kids with whatever he's doing, the three of the eldest throwing foods at each others, the little one crying somewhere, and the eldest with a beer in his hand passing by. It's not just the dinner that matters, the Sunday Night itself was always a catastrophe. The dinner might be the main show, but what comes afterward is also important; or rather, as blasphemous as the dinner.

"Dude, seriously, it's a movie night, not a tv series marathon!"

"Shut up, Gabe, it's my turn tonight, I don't care if it's not a movie, we're watching it!"

"But that sucks like Hell!"

"Watch it, Gabe..."

"Alright; but seriously though."

"You can always go to your room, I don't care!"

"You suck at choosing thing, let me pick!"

"You've done that twice this month, my turn, Gabe!"

"No way, not you, Luce!"

"Deal with it, you little brat!"

"Why are we even here..." Raphael sighed; fingers pinching his nose bridge. Look at his older and younger brother, quarreling over a movie night, _how great is family?!_. The fact that Michael was sitting there all along confuses the shit out of him. "You never really care about them, do you Michael?"

"I've had enough of them." Came the simple answer as always. As Michael took a sip of his beer, Lucifer and Gabriel were now rolling over the floor, fighting over the remote. Raphael let out another sigh, this family will never get any peace at all. He was about to stand up from the couch when he was stopped and felt someone tugs his sleeve. He turned, meeting a pair of big blue eyes staring hopelessly at him.

"Castiel, I thought you're asleep." The older frowned, receiving a flinch from his younger brother.

"C-can I sleep—with you, to—night?" The hand that clutches over the plush toy tighten.

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Zach—kicked me—out." Castiel choked a sob. Upon hearing that, Lucifer and Gabriel stopped, Michael looked over from his beer. There was a moment of silence, before Gabriel shouted.

" _Again?_ " Castiel cringed, trying to get himself smaller from all of his older brothers. He gave them a weak nod. "Please?"

"Castiel, you can sleep with me, brother." Michael stood up from his couch, walking towards the fledgling. Castiel nodded, holding Michael's hand with his tiny one as they walk away to Michael's room. Lucifer stood up, followed by Gabriel, which also followed by Raphael who stood from the couch. Three of them walking to the children's room with Gabriel leading them.

"Anna, go sleep with Raph." Gabriel called as he opened the door, revealing three kids on different bed, still awake. Said girl shuffles away from her bed. They've learned not to question their brothers' command, and so she followed Raphael to his own room.

"Balth, you sleep with me and Luce." Balthazar shrugged before moving away from his own bed too. He was led to the room by Lucifer, leaving Gabriel on the door and the last kid still on bed. It was clear that the last kid was scared.

"And you, kiddo," Zachariah looked up at his brother, trying to glare at him even though his expression says otherwise.

"alone, _as usual_." And with that Gabriel closed the door. For about ten minutes, Zachariah sat still on his bed. He never likes being alone, especially not in the dark like this. His brothers have made it clear about the punishment for kicking Castiel out, again. He can't apologise that easy to them; perhaps it would be easy with Castiel, but everyone knows he would have to go to his four eldest brothers first. And the thought of facing each one of them again only sends an uncomfortable feeling inside him. Zachariah was lost in his thought when all of sudden, someone came in. Startled, he nearly jumped off from his bed.

"Hey," it called; or rather, _he_ called. Zachariah let out a groan, at least he's not alone in his punishment.

"did I miss something, where's everyone?" Apparently, four of his brothers have forgotten Uriel, _again_.


	3. Sunday Night Game Edition

It amazes Raphael beyond anything that he actually agreed with Gabriel on having a night full of games. What they usually have was just a normal movie night after dinner after the fledglings were asleep. No, the third eldest angel didn’t expect _himself_ to agree with Gabriel’s ridiculous idea. He could even still hear Gabriel’s not-so-high-pitched-but-still-not-deep-enough voice in his head, squealing that they should do a games night.

“Michael, _for once_ —could you just stop drinking and _join_ us?” Raphael growled ever so lightly as he tried not to be impolite with his elder brother; which makes no sense considering they technically failed at teaching etiquette to their little brothers and sisters. Look at Anna, she basically changed her name because she thinks Anael doesn’t sound so girly. Zachariah, he’s done nothing but picking up on everyone including Michael once with that bottle of soda prank. There’s Balthazar, stealing everything from everyone’s room every now and then. Even little Castiel once claimed a freckled-boy his in the park. Being polite was never an option; or so Gabriel once said.

“Ah,” There was a long pause, a really long one. It lasts for like a minute, which is not so good as it takes only four seconds for a moment to become an awkward silence. “no.”

Raphael feels like throwing a chair any moments now.

“Gabe, if we’re going to play Wii I’m so going to kill that gold fish of yours.” Lucifer hissed.

“I’m not letting you go any near the TV, Luce. The last thing I want is having a karaoke. I don’t want to spend my whole night, listening to you; opera singing Bad Romance from Lady Gaga. _I. Don’t. Want. That_.”

It was hard to tell whether the redness of Lucifer’s face was from anger or embarrassment.

“Can we just play poker or something?” Gabriel glared at Michael, Raphael gave Michael a face, Lucifer tried to glare with his redden face at Michael—albeit looking more like a flustered teenager and less like a manly angel.

“Fine, alright, I know, but it’s still your loss, brothers. I win, so I win.” Michael took a sip from his can of beer, one hand raised in defense.

“Alright, what are we playing?” Raphael asked with what sounds more like a groan. “Dance Dance Revolution.”

“ _Sorry?_ ”

“You heard me, Raph.”

“Not really—”

“That is the stupidest name I’ve ever heard…” Michael nodded at Lucifer’s statement. Raphael couldn’t agree even more.

“I’m judging by the name, it’s a dancing game.” The eldest squinted his eyes, lips pursed in thought behind his can of beer.

“ _Bravo, well done, you deserve a sticker_ , Mike.” Michael looked over Lucifer. He then stretched out his right palm to his younger brother, receiving a confused looking Lucifer.

“Well, where’s my sticker then?” The fact that Michael has a straight-boring looking face infuriates Lucifer more than it should.

All of sudden, from out of nowhere; a head popped up from the behind the sofa; further counting shows, that it wasn’t only one; but in fact five heads.

“Did someone say sticker?” Anna beamed.

“Can I have some too?” Besides her, Balthazar grinned cheekishly.

“I want the money edition one.” Zachariah grumbled.

“I want choco-milk.” Little Castiel pouted.

“I want milk.” The last one—who was it? _Ah_ , Uriel.

Looking over the kids, three of the eldest angels shoot Gabriel a look.

“What? I did send them to their room…”

“And make them sleep, Gabe. Sleep.” Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose, he should be the one who escorted them to their room instead of Gabriel.

“I can’t imagine you being a parent. You suck with no doubt.” Gabriel glared at Lucifer.

“Raph, help me get the kids on their bed. Luce, stay here with Gabe.” It was surprisingly shocking when Michael stood up from his seat, putting his beer on the table and walks toward Castiel and Uriel. It was even more shocking when Michael took their hands and takes them to their room. Michael was followed by Raphael with Anna, Zach and Balthty; leaving Lucifer with Gabriel alone in the living room.

It was after about three minutes before Gabriel broke the silence.

“Mario-kart?”

“I get to use Luigi.”

“Finders, keepers.”

“Fine, I’ll tell Dad you hide a girl once in his bedroom.”

“You know what, Luce? You’re terrible.”

“That’s not what she said.”

“You—”

“I get to use Luigi, end of story.”

“ _Assbutt_.”


End file.
